Gates of Hell
by aliceandjasper4evernalways
Summary: the cullen children travel to north carolina to visit hellens bridge
1. shopping trip

Alice why exactly are we in North Carolina? Asked Edward

Because dear brother we came to visit the gates of hell.

Edward with a dumbfounded look on his face, Alice its official you've finally cracked, you've lost your mind.

Alice getting defensive & annoyed" I have not, now leave me alone, let me drive & stay out of my head if you don't mind.

Ok fine little miss grumpy I'll just back here with Bella & enjoy my self. Edward sits back and pulls Bella on to his lap.

Ok whatever; just don't do anything obscene, rude or uncalled for.

Alice shut up, growled Edward getting annoyed.

Why should I? Alice asked grinning.

Because I said so & you are extremely annoying, Edward says getting irritated.

Fine, don't talk to me for the rest of the car ride. Alice starts pouting.

Bella? Edward whispered in my ear.

Hmm?

I love you.

I love you too Edward.

Would you happen to know why Alice dragged us all the this way to see the "gates of hell"? And what is the Gates of hell anyway?

Yes actually I do know her reasoning for once.

Ok, what is it?

Ok, The last time Alice spent the night at my house so got really bored & decided to play on the internet, so she googeled haunted places around the world and up popped a place called Helens bridge in Ashville, North Carolina. Well anyways the legend goes that this woman was accused of witch craft and was chased down the mountain by the people who lived there and to save herself and her child, which she left in her cabin in hopes that someone find her and take care of her, she jumped off the bridge, when she jumped the gates of hell opened up for her to enter, and ever since that night people say that if you walk out onto the bridge where she jumped you'll hear the gats creak open, smell sulfur & feel like you are falling. That's the gates of hell.

Nice, Edward said with a slight smile on his face, this could get interesting.

Yeah, I agree, I said as I put my head on Edward's chest

Hey Jasper where are Emmett & Rosalie? Asked Bella inquisitively

Are you sure you really want to know? Jasper asked with a sickened expression.

Ok, never mind I get the point, sorry I asked. Shuddering

Hey, why did they get to stay at the hotel and we get dragged out shopping? Edward whined

Because Rosalie didn't want to go. Replied Alice

Wait Rosalie turned down a chance to go shopping? Dumbfounded. Alice what's wrong with this picture?

IDK my bff Jill.

But she always wants to go.

I don't know Bella she sounded kind of upset when I called; I think she was pissed at Emmett for something.

I wouldn't doubt it, so which shops are we hitting first?

I'm not sure Bella, let go in and find out what is here. Alice starting to get excited. The guys on the other hand start grumbling trying to find a way out of going into the mall so they can hide out till they're done shopping, which didn't work.

(2 hours later back at the car loading everything into the trunk of the Volvo)Alice could you have bought anymore clothes? Edward griping.

Yes, why do you ask? Completely oblivious to the meaning of the question.

Never mind just take us back to the hotel, to our separate rooms, please. Edward growled getting very annoyed.

Ok, ok. Party pooper, we can go back now. Slightly hurt by her brothers harsh words.


	2. hotel rooms

Alice & JasperBack At Rooms

Setting-Alice is standing at the counter in the kitchen in the hotel room looking out at the mountains with her back to Jasper. Jasper walks up behind her & wraps his arm around her, & she smiles.-

Alice, I love you. As he starts kissing my neck.

I love you too. Turning toward Jasper & kissing him then laying her head on his chest.

Jasper?

Hmm?

What do you think we should do tonight after the bridge?

I can think of a few things we could do then & now.

Giggling, Jasper focus, we can do that afterwards, I meant something involving everyone.

Movies?

Sounds good.

Well I'm glad you think so…kissing me & leading me to the bed and lying down with me.

Bella & Edward Their Hotel Room

Setting-Bella & Edward are laying the bed talking. Bella is playing with Edwards's hair and he is playing with the buttons on her shirt. Edward gets bored playing with Bella's buttons and she started tracing patterns into Edwards's bare chest with her fingers, he grabbed her and kissed her until she was dizzy & lightheaded. When he broke the kiss to let her breath she had a shocked expression on her face & he chuckled slightly smiling his perfect, crooked smile & started kissing her chest working his way up her neck to her lips, feeling her beat pick up slightly with every kiss, every time his lips touched her sin he could feel the electric energy drawing him & pulling him to her. Edward turns from his side to his back pulling her with the movement; he continued kissing her as her chest heaved against his & her heart pounded erratically in her chest & they both pull one another closer refusing to let go, only breaking the kiss to whisper I love you in her ear & unbutton her shirt pulling it off her shoulders, kissing her gently. He sat up to pull her hair down out of its lose ponytail, letting it fall around her face & pulled her back down to him then rolling till he hovered over her& she pulled him to her kissing him & they both let go of everything that kept them from being together .


	3. aftermath

Jasper I'm going to see if Bella & Edward are ready to go to the bridge, I'll be right back. As I opened the door.

Ok, jasper sounding really enthused.

I walked into Edward & Bella's room to see their clothes lying on the floor & Bella laying curled up in Edwards arms with the blankets pulled tight around her, & without a word I turned, exited the room & went back to my room to see Jasper lying on his side facing the door waiting for me.

Alice?… What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost. Why are you so pale? Jasper asked with a worried expression.

Bella & Edward, they… Was all I could say.

Alice they what, what about them? Seeming totally confused.

Jasper they…..

Alice?….

I think Edward crossed his boundaries.

Alice are you sure you aren't seeing things, other than your visions? 

Yes I'm sure I walked in & their clothes were all over the floor & she was curled up in the blankets in Edward's arms.

Alice…. You knew it would happen eventually so why are you freaking out over this so much? Jasper asked very calmly but confused.

But that's beside the point, he didn't want it to happen yet, he, he wanted them to be married first & have everything planed out &.. 

Alice stop! Jasper yelled.

It's okay, things happen, everything doesn't always happen the way you want it to & he knows that better than any of us. And yeah he might regret it later but it happened & he can't change that.

……But I should have scene it, I should have stop it..

Mary Alice, you have to let them do what they want to & you know how long they've both wanted it, so just let it go & how do you know they didn't want this now.

Because their wedding is in a week they could have waited that much longer.

Alice, leave it alone & go call them & Rosalie & ask if they are ready to go yet, it is dark out now. 

Ok.

I picked up the phone dialed Edward's number-ringing-phone picks up.

Edward it's dark out we're getting ready to head to the bridge. 

In a husky voice he replied, ok see you down stairs in a few.

(BPOV)

Bella, love it's time to get up. Edward whispered in my ear kissing the back of my neck. Come on we're getting ready to go to the bridge.

But I don't wanna get up yet.

Oh well do it anyway, now come on get up.

Ok, ok I'm up. Edward.

Yes ?

I love you, 

I love you too Bella. 

Edward, do you regret not waiting?

God no Bella, why would I, we both finally got what we've wanted for so long, come on, get dressed before Alice barges in again.

Ok, wait , what do you mean again?

She has already came in one time while you were asleep, & I really didn't want to wake you or answer 5o million questions so I just ignored her entrance.

Well that's wonderful, but you know as soon as she gets you alone she is going to bombard you with questions.

Yeah I know but I can deal with that. He said smiling his crooked smile & making my heart skip a beat.

I got dressed and put on make up with Edward watching but before I could put on anything other than eye make up he grabbed me & kissed me in earnest & then I put my head on his chest while he held me, then Alice came in yelling something about putting pep in something & we both looked at her.

Come on you two, hurry up I just talked to Rosalie, she said they were heading out the door now, lets go.

Ok Alice we're coming.

Hurry up.

She yelled behind her as she closed the door.

Now where were we, ah yes I remember, & Edward was kissing me again.

Emmett & Rosalie walk in, Alright Edward's finally get some action. Yelled Emmett when he saw us kissing.

Emmett shut up & get out, Edward growled.

Ok, ok Mr. Touchy, see you two love birds down stairs, he boomed as he closed the door.

Ok lets go before Alice sends out a search party. Edward sounding just a little annoyed.

(Down stairs)

B-Hey guys what's up?

A-Nothing really, just wait for you guys & trying to decide what movie to watch after the bridge.

Em-We were thinking Tokyo Drift or The Game Plan, what do you guys think?

B-Either one is fine with us, what ever you guys want to see.

Ed-Actually Alice I think we are going to skip the movie, it's been a long day.

A-Yeah, I'm sure it has.

Ed-What the hell is that supposed to mean?

B-Edward, calm down it's alright.

A-Nothing at all Edward.

Ed-Alice don't even get pissed off about me & Bella, I heard you when you opened the door.

A-Edward calm down-getting annoyed-I'm not mad, I just don't understand what changed your mind.

Ed- I don't know, I guess I just got tired of resisting it.

Em-ooh, Edward finally got. Oww, oww.

R-grabbing Emmett's ear- Emmett not another word.

A-Ok, as long as you know what you are doing & you can accept the consequences.

Ed-Alice you know better than anyone that I can accept the consequences of my actions.

A-Ok.

Ed- Alice, you're staring to sound like Esme.

A-I know, I'm supposed to.


End file.
